1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a ceiling fan, particularly to one having a fast-positioning device for assembling blade brackets to its motor housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, screws and threaded holes are the typical devices used to keep blade brackets assembled with a conventional ceiling fan motor. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,210,117, “DEVICE FOR CONNECTING A FAN BLADE TO A ROTOR OF A CEILING FAN MOTOR”, the housing of a conventional ceiling fan motor is provided with plural fixing holes bored around its circumference, equidistantly spaced apart. Two sides of the fixing hole are respectively bored with a screw hole. The blade bracket is provided with a pin and two through holes respectively corresponding to the fixing hole and the screw holes of the motor housing, so that a pin can be inserted in the fixing hole, and the screw holes and the through holes can be deadly connected by screws, enabling the blade bracket stably assembled under the motor housing. In assembly, the motor is first installed below the ceiling and then, the pin of the blade bracket is aimed at and inserted in the fixing hole to achieve a primary position. Next, pivoting on the pin, the blade bracket has to be slightly swung so as to keep the through holes faced exactly to the screw holes for positioning the screws. However, as the blade bracket is vertically assembled upward, the fixing hole is to be covered up while raising the blade bracket to the motor housing closely, making a difficult and an inefficient installation as a worker has to try to locate the fixing hole for the pin.